


The Orchard

by Lilia_ula



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking, Dark and Moody, Dirty Talk, Dub/con to full consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Innocent Rey, Loss of Virginity, Mind Manipulation, Minor Injuries of the Vampiric Sort, Oral Sex, Period Kink, Seduction, Sweet in a Twisted Sort of Way, The Smut Is Real, This Counts as a Love Story Where I Come From, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia_ula/pseuds/Lilia_ula
Summary: A dark tale of vampiric love.Rey had a secret. Not the childish lighthearted kind that most girls her age might have, those frivolous inconsequential things that blew over with the passing of time. No, her secret was dark and forbidding. The kind that made your heart drop and knees shake, weakness and desire hissing for dominance in your brain. The kind that didn’t go away, preferring to sweep you under and mark you as their own. Rey’s secret was the kind that played for keeps.





	1. The Orchard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge vampire fan, so this bit of wickedness had to go down.
> 
> One-shot. 
> 
> 6/4/18. So, yeah...I lied. Working on a follow-up. I changed a few original details to make it jive. Round 2 in the works!

~~~~This piece of incredible art by[Kittrose](https://kittrose.tumblr.com/) is the image that started the fall: [Bleeding!Kylo](https://pin.it/vbtrx53xwwji4u). Found on Pinterest. Her art is absolutely incredible, always possessing of that weighty sense of gravity that whips my imagination into a lather. Treat yourself to her works on Tumblr [HERE](https://kittrose.tumblr.com/).

 

 

Rey had a secret. Not the childish lighthearted kind that most girls her age might have, those frivolous inconsequential things that blew over with the passing of time. No, her secret was dark and forbidding. The kind that made your heart drop and knees shake, weakness and desire hissing for dominance in your brain. The kind that didn’t go away, preferring to sweep you under and mark you as their own. Rey’s secret was the kind that played for keeps.

It had begun in September. Her nineteenth birthday had passed the month previous, and she had just started classes at the local community college. Returning home on a Friday, she’d felt grateful for the respite of the weekend as she dealt with the onset of her usual cramps. Her cycle had just begun and her back hurt, the waves of pain making her withdrawn and unsociable. Popping in the house, she'd greeted her Aunt with a kiss and dropped off her book bag. After a quick change of clothes, she headed out the door with the excuse of helping with the harvest, anxious to be alone amidst the cool shade of the orchard. Solitude was a balm while enduring the deep ache in her body, and the peace she found amongst the trees soothed her.

Time passed easily as she lost herself in the mundane chore of the harvest. The evening was unseasonably balmy, her body coated with a light sheen of sweat as she hauled the bushels of fruit to the storage shed. She wore a light blue gingham sundress, the one that reminded her of her bygone childhood. Indeed, it was a larger child’s size, her slender frame possessing all womanly charms, but still petite enough to fit into big-kid clothes. There were more things to love about becoming a woman than not, but at that exact moment, Rey found herself rueful as she tried to ignore the incessant pain of her body.

Twilight had swallowed the land, its purple shadows spreading like an ink blot to snuff out the day. The fragrant golden apples glowed like ornaments in the dimming light. Moving a bit faster, she returned afield for the final basket, bracing it against her body with a small huff. Winding her way back through the dimming orchard, she felt a conspicuous chill, so out-of-place in the balmy air. She paused, suddenly possessed by the idea that she wasn’t alone. A phantom puff of air brushed her skin, raising goosebumps as she turned to see the figure of a man standing amongst the apple trees.

“Hello,” she called, somewhat nervously. “Are you lost, sir?”

He didn’t reply, gliding closer, moving so smoothly in the dim light that he appeared to float. His appearance became clearer as he neared her: pale skin, dark hair and eyes to match. He was tall and well-built, his broad chest and tapered waist accentuated perfectly by the tailored coat he wore. Her heart began to pound as he continued his approach, her mind begging her to forget reason and just run.

Rey swallowed, repressing her illogical instincts and tried again, doing her best to sound stern despite the hint of a tremor that betrayed her. “If you’re not here by accident, then you’re trespassing on private property. Please, go now.”

The sense of wrongness grew as the seconds ticked by in silence, tightening each muscle in a slow vise as he closed in on her, now a mere foot away. She beheld the fine details of his face, watching wide-eyed as he continued to examine her, his expression unreadable. He was pale as marble, with generous red lips, a long straight nose, and raven-dark hair. His thick brows and lashes framed the most expressive eyes she’d ever beheld. Strangely they seemed to glow from within, and she found herself feeling odd as she stared into them.

It felt as though she were lightening, drifting airily away from herself, detaching from her body and all earthly things. Those _eyes_ , how they robbed her, dissolving all care with their swirling heat, beckoning, drawing her in. Under his dark stare, her fear emptied itself of all validity, draining away and leaving serenity in its wake.

His pale hand moved toward her face, a single finger extended to tip it up for his inspection. All of her thoughts were swallowed like a ship at sea, and Rey couldn’t even think to fight. Time slowed as she lost herself further in the abyss of his molten gaze. The tension eased from her limbs, and the basket she held to her hip slipped from her loosening grasp, forgotten. Fragrant golden fruit tumbled forth in slow motion to roll about their feet. The dying light drained their warmth, and they appeared as ghostly knuckles of bone cast about the grass in careless disarray. It didn’t even register as she stood mesmerized in the vise of his unwavering gaze.

His nostrils flared as he inhaled, his broad chest rising with the intake of her scent. She remained immobile, lost in his spellbinding stare as he lowered his face to hers. Their lips touched, featherlight, and she felt her body respond; lips tingling as he softly brushed back and forth. Ever so gently, he pushed, a movement so small that it might’ve been missed if the time around them hadn’t slowed to a delirious crawl. That light press revealed to her the plush, seductive give that accompanied the joining of their lips, and she felt her sex flood with warmth.

All at once, his unblinking eyes blazed as if he _knew_. Her eyes had drifted to half-mast in her swoon, and she could see how his intense stare never wavered as his mouth parted over hers. She felt the beckon of his tongue sliding at the seam of her mouth, begging entrance.

As if she could deny him.

With a sigh, her mouth parted, and he tasted her at leisure. She silently moaned at the feel his sharp teeth testing the plump flesh of her lower lip. A bead of scarlet welled from under the press of a canine, spreading in a wet dark stain. His low masculine growl of pleasure made her knees weak. Iron hands enveloped her, one pressing into the small of her back as the other wrapped behind her neck, pulling forward to tilt her head back. Alarm kindled as he began to suck at her, drawing on her punctured lip while his grip tightened; a predator securing his prey. The pounding of her heart broke through her stasis, allowing her to gasp out one desperate word. “Please!”

It worked, and with a deep breath, he released her lip, giving it a final lingering lick. She felt both of his hands slide up to cradle her upturned face as he maintained his hypnotic stare. He touched her with a delicate reverence that again worked its black magic, soothing her instinctual fear, his eyes finally releasing her gaze to roam searchingly over her face. His lush lips were parted and she thought she glimpsed the sharp points of fangs in his mouth.

Finally, he spoke in a voice low and haunting, his insistence resonating beautifully through her mind. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited to have you. My Rey, my light.” His lips brushed hers, nestling in for a final, tender kiss before he released her. “I will come for you later.”

With that, he melted back into the shadows as if they were a second skin, leaving her swaying on her feet amidst a field of scattered apples.

He kept his promise, appearing that night silhouetted against the moonlit sky. She was still a moment, watching as he hovered at the threshold of her window, his tall, lean frame a flawless map of masculinity. His features were hidden in shadow, but as she stared at where she knew his eyes to be, they flashed; the hot orange discs of his pupils momentarily illuminated like those of an animal at night.

It didn’t scare her the way it should have, frightening her in a secondhand sort of way. Again, she felt that strange detachment from herself; feelings deadened, as though she beheld her own movements from another plane. Rising off of her bed smoothly, she came to him on delicate bare feet, her slight fingers working the latch to draw the glass panels in.

She heard her own voice murmuring softly, bidding him enter. A distant alarm sounded in her mind, the memory of fear recalled. It was too little, too late. Before she could blink, he was on her, and she was on her back amongst her sheets. _Now_. Her fear was as the pealing of bells. His touch was rough as one massive hand hiked her pale nightgown up around her hips while the other yanked her panties off, tearing them from her legs as if they were offensive. His eyes flashed again as he seized her thighs in a firm grasp and pushed them wide, baring her to him. She’d never been handled this way and lay stunned, unsure of how to react.

Her throat constricted, reducing her moan to a small whimper. He didn’t slow. There were only three breaths between their hitting the bed and the fearful ecstasy of his hot mouth enveloping her sex, hungrily lapping at the blood that flowed from her core. _Reveling in it_.

She keened, both aghast and enraptured at once. He groaned deep in his throat, sounding out his pleasure, and she replied with a moan, lost to everything around her as his beautiful mouth undulated sensuously, making love to her with lips and tongue.

She writhed under him, unable to help herself, gasping and moaning as he passionately explored her sex with his mouth. She tried vainly to muffle herself, absolutely positive her Aunt and Uncle would hear the chorus of loud cries and soft moaning coming from her room. Desperate, she grabbed blankets, her pillow, anything in reach and stuffed them between her teeth like a bit. He thwarted each attempt, pausing his ministrations to gaze up at her, dark eyes glittering, and softly but insistently muttering, “No.” He’d then reach up with a strong arm and steal each gag, intent on hearing her frantic cries.

Relieved of all options, she spoke fearfully, a sob in her throat. “Oh please. My Aunt and Uncle. They’ll hear what you do.”

His reply was a soft croon spoken against her wet flesh, causing her to shiver with illicit pleasure. “Ah, no, my love. They sleep deeply tonight, every night I’ll come to you. They’ll not wake to hear your song. Your lovely voice is for me, only.”

Her head fell back and she exhaled a shaky breath, having no recourse and still the subject of his tireless erotic offensive.

He alternated between lapping the length of her slit and sucking hard at her. His wonderful mouth had settled over her throbbing nub when she felt the breach of his finger sliding up inside her.

She responded with a long drawn-in gasp of air, which she held with a whimper of suspense.

Meeting her maiden barrier, he stopped his advance, growing very still. He quickly withdrew while still sucking gently at her clit, but his hands had tightened on her thighs, and she sensed a change in his energy, a darkening coalescing about him.

Pausing, he looked up at her face, taking in the heavenly sight of her spread before him. “Rey.” His voice was the embodiment of agony, his vivid, raw suffering piercing her mind. Somehow, her heart cracked at the broken sound, and she blinked down at him, overcome by an unreasonable need to soothe him.

“My angel, my breath. Please forgive me, I can’t stop myself,” he murmured sorrowfully.

She hadn’t the time to process his meaning when he gripped her hips firmly, drawing her down just as his tongue speared deep into her virgin sheath.

It seemed to go on and on, delving further than humanly possible, parting her trembling muscles insistently. She felt a sharp pain as something broke and her cry split the dark of her room. His lips were spread wide over her sex as her delicate muscles trembled around his tongue, and she moaned as his thumb begin to trace circles over her clit. With a heartfelt groan, he began to thrust, his tongue sliding provocatively within her, bringing warm waves of heat that rushed in to supplant the discomfort.

The shudders from his solid body and his moans of pure pleasure had her winding her hands through his thick, jet hair, tugging him gently, bidding him have more of her. She heard her voice calling out softly, “please, yes....oh please.” He obliged, impaling her on his hot tongue over and over, sliding it deep and flicking it upward. She moaned at the sensation, so new to her, and her core tightened in a vise before breaking all at once.

If the sweet intensity of candy could be distilled into a feeling, that’s what she felt. Pure, liquid sugar melting deep inside, bursting in ecstatic streams over his probing tongue. The blissful waves washed over her, pleasure extending down her thighs and up through her belly. Her mind short-circuited, legs shaking as the sticky sweet aftershocks rippled through her. He moaned as she dissolved, his throat working as he swallowed the surges of moisture that flowed with each throb of her orgasm.

Rey descended back to earth, her trip to heaven shortened by the cramps that seized her, triggered by the clenching and straining of her muscles. She swallowed, saying nothing, but he seemed to know anyway. He paused, pulling back to stare up at her, his lips dark in the murky light. A huge hand slid gently to splay over her lower stomach, and she gasped as the heavy mantle of hurt lifted from her pelvis all at once.

He spoke, his voice low and sonorous. “No pain for you, my love. Give me all of it.”

The sudden absence of discomfort and the tenderness in his voice relaxed her, and she lay back, finding her hands tracing the contours of his temple and cheekbones.

Though his tastes lay further down, he was a generous lover, moving up to suck lazily at her clit, fingering her authoritatively until she melted into another orgasm. Prodding her opening with an insistent tongue, he sucked gently at her overheated pussy, coaxing the liquid from her womb only to lap it up hungrily.

He lavished her for hours, bringing her to the brink of a sweet death twice more that night.

She succumbed in the aftermath of the fourth, going completely limp with a trailing wail of pleasure and exhaustion — eyes slipping closed, her body shutting down with the extended emotional strain of fear, confusion and mind-bending pleasure.

With a final deep suck and a lingering lick, he ceased, his hot gaze sweeping up her young, luscious form.

His nostrils flared as he breathed in deeply, drinking her scent, listening to the downward spiral of her thundering heart. He gently nipped her inner thigh in frustration, being careful, so, so careful to keep his fangs in check. Prowling up her body sinuously, he lightly bit at her hip, side, breast, stilling to hover over her bared neck, staring intently at the pulse beating just beneath her skin. Her lips were parted, skin flushed and dewy from his lengthy assault. Opting to end his torture, he placed a tender kiss to her temple, inhaling her one final time.

“Until tomorrow, my sweet.”

 


	2. Duality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey’s nighttime lover makes good on his promise to return. The seduction continues. Kylo’s truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back in black. And guys, I gotta tell ya. This has got to be...no. Let me start again. This IS. Without a DOUBT. The NAUGHTIEST shit I’ve EVER written...in this fic, that is...*smiles slyly*
> 
> Nothing like goals, huh?

Dusk had crept across the land, gently replacing the day’s former vibrancy with muted, sultry colors.

Even before his fall, Kylo had been an evening person, coming alive with the dwindling light, relishing the discrete magic born in this time of compromise. He had always found poetry in the transition of day; the spread of purple shadows that bruised the land, the graceful submission of light overcome and the sublime awakening of darkfall. He still relished it, perhaps even more so now that it’s veiled secrets were his own.

Always one to appreciate the energetic signatures of past events, he had allowed himself to wander through the orchard as he nostalgically relived her interception.

Rey had looked like an angel standing captive under his spell, embraced by the dying light and surrounded by the perfume of fallen fruit. When he'd finally taken her into his arms, she’d flipped the tables, positively _dismantling_ him. Her sighs were a soothing breeze through the fevered snarls of his mind, the give of her sweet lips making him forget reason, and the taste of her blood... _oh_ _god_. It had rung across his tongue like the peal of a celestial bell, it’s taste so divine it could make him religious. It was pure fucking perfection.

Everything about her had sent him into sensory overload, and he’d had to flee momentarily, collecting his wits while feeding yet again, taming his beast so that he might return to her, stronger and more fortified to bask in the glow of her presence.

Tonight he came for her again, as able to stop himself as he was to halt the stars from appearing in the darkening sky. He stood before the crawl of hydrangea that climbed the brick of her farmhouse, drawing a deep, purposeful breath.

Exhaling, he sent forth his will.

It crept forward; an energetic shadow that penetrated physical boundaries, hunting for the living souls asleep within this structure they perceived as safe. Locating the two he sought, he shot a dark tendril through the edge of their consciousness, drawing their sleeping minds deeper. He shepherded them with the ease of centuries of practice, their hearts slowing as they slipped into a shallow coma.

Retracting into himself, he stilled.

The autumn air was ripe with the sacrifice of summer and all its fecund green liveliness. He breathed it in, savoring the familiar pain of her nearness. _Soon, my light. You'll be in my arms soon_.

Needing to center himself before engaging her, he closed his eyes, listening to the night noises all around; the crisp wind that stirred the slowly dying leaves, the dwindling orchestra of crickets chirping in the grass, the panicked cry of an animal caught. 

He groaned silently, recalling the similar sound of pained shock she’d issued when he’d taken her innocence. It had pierced him in turn, sending an arrow of compassion through the charging beast of his desire, rousing a depth of feeling he hadn’t previously known possible. But then, it was _She_. His love, the one he’d wandered the hazy stretch of centuries looking for. The end of his broken existence. There was bound to be a flood, an  _ocean_  of epiphanies triggered by their coming together, the repercussions only just beginning.

He’d been unprepared to find her maidenhood intact. She may as well have lit him on fire. In that perilous moment, he hadn’t trusted himself to take her the way he’d wanted to, knowing he couldn’t control his hedonistic impulse, sure their coupling would lead to certain tragedy. In the end, the act of initiation had been deliciously erotic; the way her delicate muscles had hugged his tongue, unable to resist his willful thrust. The tender, diaphanous barrier that had trembled against his questing tip before giving way, flooding his mouth with the salty tang of her heavenly blood.

He sighed with want, tamping it down as he listened to the calm cadence of her heart, it’s delectable beat calling to him, drawing him upwards...he honestly didn’t know if he’d ever perfect his armor around her, but he couldn’t wait.

His hands spread slightly, facing the ground. Slipping free of gravity’s spell, he rose silently through the air to levitate smoothly before her window.

She lay amidst her sheets, her slight form limned with silvery moonlight. His summons echoed through the room to lap against her mind like ripples of dark water. He could feel how the nerves of her body tingled, waking to the silent promise of his touch. 

She obeyed his call, her sylph-like body unfolding from the tangle of bedding as she arose sleepily to her feet. Her eyes were wide as she approached him with unconscious grace, padding silently through dappled shadows on little cat feet. 

They gazed at each other, separated only by a pane of glass. His face was poignant as he took in the ethereal vision before him; the moonlight washing all color out, making her eyes and brows contrast strikingly against the palette of her skin and light flannel nightgown. He didn’t know if she could be more beautiful; the worry drawing her lovely countenance into an expression that could be called mild distress or the first stirring of passion. 

He watched her hand lift before hesitating, saw her swallow with trepidation at his imposingly large silhouette framed against the night.

Staring intently, he was careful to shield her from what lurked just beneath his surface; the near-physical desire to charm her into compliance. His predatory instincts were second-nature, and it took mindful effort to restrict them. 

With a deep breath, she undid the latch with trembling fingers, fleeing before him to leap atop her bed, backing herself against the wall.

Unlike the night previous, he waited respectfully for her to settle before ducking low, entering her room in a whisper of black, so silent for all of his massive size.

Straightening inside the threshold, he gazed across the room to where she huddled, looking so small. His voice was low and soothing. “Rey. I frightened you last night. Please forgive my...enthusiasm. Your charms overcame my better judgment, and it was selfish of me to ravish you so. I promise not to do it again...that is,  _unless_  you desire it.”

She stared at him, her fear momentarily disarmed by his reminder of last night, the memories of their elicit tryst flooding her with want. She way she softened was near imperceptible, but he picked up on it, his watchful gaze missing nothing. He felt the dark bloom of his own lust respond, eyelids lowering as he slowly approached. Still, he kept his sorcery withheld, wanting to know her unaltered feelings.

She hugged herself protectively, chin tucked to her knees as she stared up at him with luminous, worried eyes. Seeking to lend her comfort, he knelt low so that they were on a level. His expressive eyes drifted over her face as he spoke, his voice low and melodic. “Rey, my angel, my light, I can’t have you fear me. Please speak. Tell me how I might soothe your mind.”

The undefined edges of her fear blurred a second time, lulled by his sincerity. There was something in his gentle manner, the reverence in his eyes that calmed the turbulence of her emotions, allowing her to think clearly. The instinctive question that came into her mind— _what are you?_ —somehow wouldn’t come out. It stuck on her tongue as if some part of her really didn’t want to, or wasn’t ready to know. 

Swallowing, she willed her voice to be calm as she addressed him. “Who are you?” she ventured softly.

His lips quirked boyishly but his soft dark eyes managed a look of contrition. “How bereft of me, to come here and take you as I did, not even leaving you with a name,” he murmured, his smirk making her heart speed up. “My manners could use a bit of a dusting-off it seems.” The smile departed as he became earnest. “I have little use for names, short of your own, but I was once called Ben. More recently, I have assumed the name  _Kylo_ ,” he said, pausing as the playfulness returned, “though you, my love, may call me anything you wish.” 

She blinked, trying to ignore his insinuation and the images it conjured.  _Kylo_. The sound of his name voice slid through her thoughts like black silk. It suited the magnificent creature crouching before her—and a strange notion crossed her mind, making her wish she’d known it last night...She licked her lips, gazing at him with weakness that increased by the second. 

“Your eyes. Why do they flash in the low light, like those of an animal?”

“Ah, yes. My eyes...” His smile was pure charm and her stomach fluttered in response. “I am of the night, and like other nocturnal creatures, my eyes are built for the dark. Do forgive me if they frighten you.”

Rey recognized the danger in their feral flash, but they drew her in ways she couldn’t understand. In truth, his eyes were dreadfully beautiful, and she could lose herself in their dark, forbidding depths, never to re-emerge.

Gazing into them, she felt her willpower begin a swan song.

The energy between them had grown, becoming a thing that breathed, pulsing with increasing tension, demanding she touch him.

Unable to resist, she caved to the urge and closed the distance, keeping her eyes fixed on him as she crawled forward.

He marked her advance with a deep breath, staying still as one trying not to frighten the approach of a  wild thing.

Emboldened by his expression of restrained adoration, she reached out to lightly caress his face with an honest curiosity that threatened to undo him. 

“Why have you come to me?” she breathed, trying to quell the flurry of butterflies that had awoken as she traced her fingers along his cheek and down his jaw.

“You cannot know how far and how long I’ve searched for you,” he declared. “You are my love, my balance, my light.” His dark eyes searched hers, velvet voice the very sound of persuasion. “Rey...you embody the soul I lost so long ago. By your very presence, I am made whole and pure.”

She exhaled, thinking his words sweet and lovely but not really understanding them. A beat later she felt the reaction begin deep inside. His words were a stone cast into the still pool of her soul, their quiet truth spreading ripples that resonated through her being. Her eyes widened, staring sightlessly, lips parted in wonder as she felt the connection of their entwined energy. Shellshocked by the profound revelation, she swallowed the lump in her throat, blinking rapidly to clear her vision. Her eyes regained themselves, refocusing on him with wonder.

“Kylo,” she whispered in a shaky voice, “what is it?”

His voice was tender as he replied simply, “It’s our bond.”  

She breathing had gotten harder, and as she perched on the edge of the bed, her other hand reached out to join its twin, gently exploring his face.

He turned his head quickly, capturing the closest of her dainty fingers gently with his teeth.

Her eyes changed to liquid gold as his tongue caressed the sensitive fleshy pad, slowly beginning to suck it into his mouth. Staring into his alluring depths, feeling the slide of her finger between his lips, she felt her tremulous ties to restraint snapping.

Her voice was hoarse as she whispered, “Would you come for me even if I didn’t wish it?”

He released her finger as the tenderness passed from his demeanor like the sun eclipsed. A storm of passion brewed in its place, lending his words an ominous quality that made her heart drop.

“If staying away from you saved every living soul, they’d all pass from this earth. Now that I’ve found you, you are  _mine, and I will come for you_   _always_.”

Her throat closed off, tightening in a vise of emotion, his possessive vow causing her dam to finally break as she choked on a last command. “ _Take me then_.”

The heat she remembered flashed in his eyes and he moved faster then she could see. She felt his hands on her hips, yanking her to the edge of the bed and he was between her legs, all sculpted muscle against her soft curves.

She gasped at the first joining of their bodies, feeling the hardness of his manhood slot against her throbbing sex. The perfect way they fit together was a stunning revelation, and she went weak against him, her head falling back with a moan. 

He smiled down at her, unable to keep the smugness from his face as his hand drew her bottom closer with a strong yank, increasing the intimate contact against her most sensitive area.

“If you like that, _just you wait_  my love,” he growled.

She managed a weak “ohhh,” before his lips descended on hers, cutting off her sigh.

His hand pressed the small of her back while the other supported her head, allowing him to kiss her roguishly. He led her through the act with authority, his lips and tongue devouring her trembling mouth, allowing no room for breath. 

She whimpered at the frightening hunger between them, drowning in her need for more before breaking their kiss to breathe.

He tugged her nightgown up even as she pulled at the waist of his shirt, and she hadn’t blinked twice before his broad chest was bared to her in a daze of rippling muscle.

She wanted to explore the artful expanse of alabaster skin but insistent hands were sliding up her sides, hiking her nightgown up and over her head. The breath in her chest stilled as his adoring gaze drifted over her exposed breasts, roaming back to her eyes and fixing her with a hot stare that meant business.

Strong hands stroked up her thighs as he returned his bare torso to hers, the slide of their skin causing static to spark between them. He inhaled her fresh scent, pressing his lips to her throat as she swooned against him, awed by the intimate press of her breasts against his chest.

The tension hummed off him in waves as he gently nipped her neck, refraining from breaking her skin while he sucked at her, drawing the blood to the surface, teasing himself dangerously.

She moaned, the slide of his teeth against her vulnerable throat raising chills all up her side. Her pussy was soaked, and she rubbed it minutely on the deliciously hard organ between his legs, obeying her body’s insistence for more of him.

He pulled away, unable to bear the torture and very near incapable of stopping himself. The look he gave her was dark and resolute as he gripped her cotton panties in both hands, tearing them apart. He arose from his kneel to crouch over her, sliding a hand up her body to wrap a careful grip about her throat, guiding her firmly down to the bed. She complied with a whimper, knowing what he wanted. 

He was the picture of sin as he hovered over her naked form; raven hair nearly obscuring the wicked gleam in his eyes, his muscles flexing temptingly as he caged her within the trap of his body. She felt his lascivious energy flow over her, lighting her nerves with hot snaps of static. Never letting up his scandalous stare, he dipped his head to envelop a nipple within the heaven of his lips, suckling at length, taking his time as if he received nourishment from the very act. 

She panted and writhed, whimpering when he paused to collect her wrists in a huge hand, pinning them above her head with a fiendish smirk before returning to his task. He licked at the curve of her breasts with his wet tongue, treating her like an ice cream that melted in the sun. His teasing had her sinking her nails into phantom biceps, arching her back in desperation to get him to yield more body contact.

He wouldn’t give, reducing her to unadulterated agony that masqueraded in the form of a girl.

She couldn’t bear it. Abandoning all notions of dignity, she stilled her fruitless writhing and began to beg. “Kylo,  _please_ , I can’t take anymore,  _please_. I  _need_  you.”

He paused, his eyes sparkling as he looked up from where he’d been pressing wet kisses to the underside of a breast. His lips were parted, a look of amused wonder on his face. “That is easily the sweetest thing my ears have ever had the pleasure of hearing.”

He freed her straining arms while rising to claim her lips in one smooth motion. Rey moaned, lost in the decadence of his mouth, finally able to cling to him for dear life as he swept her away in a tide of mindless desire. He ravished her, his hips rolling sensuously as he supped on her mouth, plundering her mercilessly until she whimpered for air. 

Pausing, he drank in her dazed expression with satisfaction. His restless hand slipped her thighs open as he descended languorously to settle between them. He took in the way she spread herself so trustingly for him and voice lowered, becoming husky. “You’ll want for  _nothing_  when you’re with me,” he declared. His last words were directed to her sex in a soft croon as he dipped his head down. “Let me give you what you need...”

She vented her emotion with a high-pitched cry as he tumbled against her, pure, unadulterated ecstasy beginning the instant his hot mouth covered her.

His tongue undulated sensuously between her folds, tasting her delicate flesh at last. He groaned, hands tightening over her hips to gain better purchase as he sucked her harder. She cried out, keening at the unbearable pleasure of having her most sensitive place positively  _devoured_. Every drop of her slick wetness was lapped up as though it were sugar coating her skin, his diligent tongue missing nothing. 

She exhaled, winded by his thorough assault. In between gasps, she managed to stammer out the question she’d wondered about since last night. “Kylo...my blood, it doesn’t bother y-you...?”

His response was the deepest of groans, a rumble of pure emotion torn from the depths of his soul.

She swooned, her writhing temporarily stilled by the evocative sound.

“Rey,” he growled, “your blood is...” he paused, licking her again as if to help decide his words, “...your blood is sheer and utter  _perfection_.” He sucked at her opening again, needing more as he spoke the truth. “I live to taste you, my angel. Your blood absolves me of my sins.”

The air in her body departed at his words and she thought she might die—her heart spinning somersaults at the dark eroticism he subjected her to.

Her hips jerked upwards as his thumb pressed on her clit, stroking her in short purposeful circles. Extending his tongue through sharp white teeth, he rested its tip in the hollow of her entrance, torturing himself by limiting the coppery taste to his foremost taste buds. He lazily flicked his tongue there, like a snake, tapping at the soft door of her body to be let in. The sharp exhale through his nose caressed her clit, and her fists shook where they knotted in the sheets. 

She waited in suspense for what she knew was coming, every muscle in her body taut and strained. His hands whispered up to the termination of her inner thighs where he pressed, gently bidding her open even wider to him, increasing her feeling of vulnerability past a comfortable limit.

Still, that tender tip tapped at her, such a small point of contact. He counted the seconds of her held breath, timing his strike  _just so_...

At once, his tongue licked a swift firm stripe up through her folds, flicking her clit before striking deep into her, forcefully parting her tender muscles. His hands gripped her hips, drawing her down upon his probing tongue and she cried out, a near scream that tore the night. All rational thought atomized, the whole world narrowing to where he penetrated her. She convulsed with each pleasurable throb, back arching as he orchestrated her demise.

As she melted into his mouth, wave after wave of tinted nectar flowed forth, giving him exactly what he wanted. _More_. Ever more of her. She tasted pure, like a life-giving rain after an age of drought, and he sucked at her reverently, worshiping her the best way he knew how.

She cried his name as her hips arched up to receive him, riding out the earth-shattering pleasure he wrought. Slowly, she came down from the heavenly place he’d taken her, basking in the warmth of her afterglow.

Her golden eyes shone with unshed tears as she gazed adoringly down at him. “Kylo, what you do, it’s so...” she broke off, distracted by the raw hunger in his stare, “good...” She watched, frozen in suspense by the devious way he licked his lips clean of her, briefly at a loss for words.

He set her off all over again, and suddenly, she was beset with lust. She wanted more, _all_ of him. She needed the mystery solved, had to know what it felt like to have him inside, wanted him to own it all while she kissed that luscious mouth. 

The way he looked at her sharpened further, becoming molten hot, like he’d read her thoughts and reacted to them. He projected the inferno of his own desire, making her skin burn with near-painful want.

She writhed in desperation, giving voice to her all-consuming desire, begging in a small, broken whisper. “Kylo,  _please_. I want to feel you inside me. Take me all the way.  _Please_.” 

Tearing his eyes away from her, he grit his teeth, willing his fangs back down as he fought to repress the salacious picture her mind had projected. “You know not what you ask for, my love,” he growled, rubbing his head desperately against her inner thigh. His voice was muffled against her skin, but she picked up the thread of true distress in his voice.

“I can’t have you until you fully understand the cost...” he trailed off and she chased, pulling him up to cradle his head with her hands. She tamed her passion, feeling the urgency of his need to make her understand.

“You’re not human,” she breathed, “I know. I can feel it...” she trailed off, stroking her hands lightly through his thick dark mane. “Tell me.” 

He shifted his weight, pulling them up so that she sat in his lap, straddling his hips. Gravity settled her upon the hardness concealed in his pants, and she swallowed, breathing through the urge to move against him as he began to speak, his low, eloquent voice betraying the cross he bore.

“My appearance, it...deceives. I once was a man but am no longer as such. Much of my physical body has remained the same, but my needs and abilities have...changed, becoming inhuman.” He fell silent, his dark, emotive eyes filling with angst so deep and breathtaking, it flooded into her chest, washing through her as though it were her own.

Tears smarted as her throat closed off. Seized in the vise of his pain, she pulled him close, kissing his temples, cheekbones, the crease of his eye. “I don’t care what you are,” she husked, “I trust you. I know you’d never hurt me, I feel it.” 

His hands slid up her body to cup her face passionately, stroking her cheeks. “Rey, you must know how ardently I feel about this. I’d die before I hurt you. It’s why I’ve stayed away so long...to protect you, to ensure I could resist my own nature.” His hands wound deliciously through her hair as he dipped his head, taking his turn bestowing pillowy kisses on her face. He continued, his low, dulcet voice flowing like warm honey in her mind. “I found you years ago and knew you were the one, but you were too young, my love. I’ve yearned for you for so long.”

His confession made her swoon, sighing against his skin at the thought of him watching her all this time, wanting to do the things he’d done but holding back, all that restraint on her behalf. It was at once considerate and diabolically sexy. Rey couldn’t help but feel her heart peel another layer off to lay itself at his feet. Her hands tightened on his shoulders, wanting him closer. 

Seeking out her eyes, he continued. “There’s a reason why I waited until your moon cycle had come and you bled freely. I wanted to be sure I could be with you without compromising your safety...Rey, you hold my heart, and yet, your blood means my life. I am sustained by it, and so long as you are within the realm of your cycle, I can be near without risking harming you, simply by taking that which your body freely gives.”

As if cued, she felt the fist of her uterus tighten, knotting itself into a ball of pain in her core. He paused, huge hands sliding down to splay over where her lower back had begun the familiar refrain of its ache. She looked into his eyes and saw him acknowledge her discomfort, blinking in surprise. “Yes, my love. I feel it too,” he murmured quietly, his forehead resting lightly against hers.

“You’re incredible,” she murmured, “how do you know?”

He smiled but replied with a hint of melancholy. “The thoughts and feelings of mortals are known to me, and I am attuned to yours in particular.” He gave her a reproachful look from under his brows, as if apologizing. “Here. Let me help.”

A warmth radiated from his magical hands, and she blinked twice as the pain disappeared like a phantom in sunlight.

Relieved of her body’s punishment, she tucked her head into the cradle of his neck, hugging him with adoration. Her voice was muffled as she murmured a heartfelt thank-you. Cradled in the safe embrace of his body, she lingered, tracing his collarbone with a finger as she spoke slowly against his neck. “So, you need my blood? Doesn’t that make you a, uh...umm...”

His body tensed under her, pulling away to tip her head up to meet the intensity of his black stare.

He ground out the words. “Go on,  _say it_.” 

She blinked as understanding dawned. Not looking away, she gave him what he so desperately needed—her honest recognition of his—no, their—reality. Her voice was quiet as she stated the impossible truth. “You’re a  _vampire_.”

His edge smoothed under her guileless, unflinching gaze, and he caressed her face, somewhat in awe of her. “Indeed, I am.” 

Kylo felt cool relief flood his veins as she stared at him without fear. His breath caught at the vision of her; sitting naked in his lap, gazing up at him with clear eyes and seeing him, knowing all of his darkness, and greeting it without shying away in the slightest. He swayed a little, utterly enchanted by the novelty.

She too sat spellbound, drawing closer, lured by the seductive pull of his mystery. Her fingers came up to trace lightly over his lips, eyes never wavering as she whispered, “Show me...” 

Kylo blinked slowly, taking measured breaths, feeling drugged by her fearless curiosity. He knew it wasn’t a good idea, but his lips were tingling with her gentle touch, and her innocent stare had worked its own brand of magic as he bathed in the glow of acceptance. So when her dainty finger settled upon his lower lip, he let her have what she wanted; a full unveiling as he parted his lips for her. She watched, frozen, as his already formidable canines descended into sharp white fangs. 

It happened so quickly, and he should’ve known it would.

Her breath caught, entranced as she slipped her finger between his lips to press against the pointed tip, testing its sharpness.

The tiny dagger slid neatly in, parting her skin with elegant precision.

She gasped, jerking away in surprise, unprepared for just how sharp his fangs were as his iron grasp shot out and locked around her wrist, effectively trapping it in place. 

She hadn’t meant to tempt him so, but the gauntlet was thrown down, and she could feel the ominous charge spreading around them. Suddenly, she felt vulnerable sitting naked in his lap, and her heart began to race. The warmth of his eyes had gone, blown to fathomless black as he stared over the bleeding hand that trembled between them.

Morbid excitement flooded her as his tongue slid down the fang that had pierced her, tasting the blood at its tip. 

His eyes narrowed and he groaned appreciatively, the low, masculine sound making her shiver as she wondered what he would do. Transfixed by the sight of his parted lips and the danger between them, she didn’t notice his free hand slipping deviously under her bottom, and she gasped, feeling the pressure of his hand cupping her sex. He pressed and she moaned as he began to rub at her softness with firm, purposeful circles.

Still captive in his glittering gaze, she swallowed her fear as he lowered his mouth to her bleeding index finger. 

His eyes never left hers as he slowly, sensuously stroked up its length, gathering her blood with the tip of his tongue.

Her mouth fell open with an exhale of want, and he smirked, his eyes glinting perilously. “You _like_ that, do you?” His voice was a purr that spoke directly to her animal instincts, and the golden light of her eyes began to retreat to black as he continued to seduce her. “That’s good to know. We can arrange for more of this in the future.”

She groaned, grinding into his hand as he continued to rub at her sopping pussy, now licking her dripping finger clean. Gone was her sweet gentlemanly lover, erased by the bloodlust that had descended when she’d provoked his baser instincts. 

Her eyes were half-closed, brows drawn together in distressed passion as he smiled again, all predatory wickedness as he angled himself just so...with a sharp thrust, two fingers penetrated deep into her cunt while his lips slid down the length of her index and  _sucked_.

She cried out sharply, head thrown back as she arched against him.

He groaned around her finger, drawing at it, not letting up, swirling his tongue around it while keeping his fingers firmly lodged deep inside her. 

The feeling was agonizingly good; his warm wet mouth enveloping her while she squirmed helplessly, impaled upon him. He released her pointer with a final hard suck, his eyes lazily assessing her state as his free hand snaked around her waist, holding her in place. She began to breathe hard under his merciless gaze, swallowing as his parted lips met hers.

“Don’t be afraid, my love...I’m only going to fuck you.”

Her mind departed as he began to thrust into her—hard, deep strokes that shook her whole body. She cried out against his lips with each impact, her arms straining as she clung to his shoulders. With one arm wrapped firmly around her waist, he secured her against his own advance, tucking his head down with a groan as his forearm flexed, again and again, driving his fingers deeper.

“Rey,” he growled, slowing his pace but keeping his strokes forceful, punctuating his dirty words with decisive thrusts, “your sweet pussy’s so fucking perfect.” He groaned, lifting his head to lock eyes with her. “So fine, so delicious and tight.. _.such a good girl_.”

She sobbed, unable to take the heat of his praise, but he just smiled, the tips of his fangs winking at her as he continued the onslaught.

“And you waited, kept this flawless body like a secret...just for me?” He groaned, pulling his fingers out as he flipped them down to the bed, making her gasp then cry out as he possessed her again, not skipping a beat, continuing to work at her with the same resounding strokes. “Just for me to fuck,” he rasped, pounding into her. “Just like _this_.”

He smiled as she cried out, _living_ for her torture. “My baby’s  _such_  a good girl...saving all her candy just for me." He'd begun to slide down her sweaty skin, continuing to ply her mind with the velvet-soft attack of his words. “I’m gonna reward your wait, gonna take such _good_ care of this sweet pussy...”

Her cries were staccato now, torn from her with each hard connection. She felt his mouth latch onto her clit and suck, drawing at the sensitive bundle of nerves with pulses that matched his strokes. 

When it came down, she screamed his name, unable to know or care that she’d likely woken the dead. He'd brought her the stars, and she was blinded by the way they burst inside her. In the distance, she felt her body tumbling obediently for him, jerking bonelessly with each debilitating spasm of ecstasy. The waves of pleasure continued to roll her in their surf, not letting up, spinning her until she couldn't tell the stars from the firmament. She felt herself rising, born on dark, feathered wings that carried her away to some higher plane.

Now free of her body, she gazed down fondly on her love, so _busy_ as he sucked and licked at the juicy mess he’d made of her. With a careless smile, she drifted off to the land of reverie, leaving her spent body to his attentions. 

Kylo hummed against her swollen flesh, still licking greedily at her, taking his time as she slept.

He’d felt the intensity of her orgasm, how it had strong-armed her; fueled by the one-two punch of his rough handling and dirty words. It was a combo that roused such high emotion, leading to a knockout end-all climax. Through the red veil of his bloodlust, he’d read her body’s aroused responses to the deviousness he subjected her too. Felt how the initial fear of pricking her finger had heightened her excitement. _Well. Now she knew what it meant when she provoked the monster in him_.

Besides the value in that lesson, all that roughing-up had had a delicious effect on her body, and he groaned his pleasure into the silence of the night, savoring the sweet, coppery mix of come and blood that flowed from her.

She slept on, innocent of all ensuing wickedness.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Housekeeping stuff: I snuck in a nod to the poem “Fog” by Carl Sandburg. I adore the moody late afternoon fog in San Francisco. It’s likely thanks to Anne Rice that it just feels like a vampire belongs there, wreathed in mist and all about that ornate, gracious Victorian architecture...
> 
> But I digress. Regarding thee above, I hope it flew with you guys...I definitely struggled with the direction I wanted to take Kylo—having initially portrayed him so sweet and genteel—I felt like I could risk some audience whiplash to have him go all dark at the close. As I write, I’ve come to realize that it might just be my inclination to WANT him Dark. Therein the glory of portraying Kylo Ren as a vampire in love. The call to the light, the insistence of the dark. Fun to play with!
> 
> I love company. Especially yours. Come say hi on tumblr anytime.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lilia-ula
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to take your temperature on this. Reactions, comments, musings all are of interest. 
> 
> xo
> 
> 6/4/18. Big love to those of you dropping me lines. It is so instrumental in motivating my continued misbehavior...
> 
>  


End file.
